Las Memorias de Rigby
by KevinTheFanficWriter
Summary: "He tomado prestado este libro. Voy a escribir aquí mi... emm... ¡mis memorias! No es mi "diario personal de secretos". No quiero poner aquí mis sentimientos. Sólo cosas del día a día." - Mi primer fanfic. Calificación "K plus" para estar seguros. Sí, la portada la he hecho yo...
1. ENTRADA 1

**Domingo, 3 de Mayo**

Acabo de encontrar este libro en blanco en una estantería del despacho de Benson. No debería coger sus cosas, pero nos mandó a Mordecai y a mí a buscar unas llaves. Lo echamos a puñitos, y como de costumbre, Mordecai me ganó. Vine a por las llaves. Empecé a manosear sus libros hasta que encontré este. Y me lo llevé.

Mordecai ni siquiera lo sabe. No lo sabe nadie. No creo que Benson vaya a echarlo de menos.

Si se lo hubiera dicho me habría obligado a devolverlo. Odio cuando Mordecai se pone así de responsable y serio. Se vuelve un aguafiestas. Aunque en cierto modo lo entiendo, seguro que no quiere que Benson nos despida.

Voy a escribir aquí un diari-¡QUIERO DECIR!-mis memorias. Un diario es cosa de chicas.

Aun así no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Seguro que se reirían de mí, sobretodo Musculitos. Empezaría a gastarme bromas y a llamarme cursi. Y no quiero que eso pase.

Cuando tenga un rato, escribiré en "mis memorias". Si me siento con ganas. Dicen que soy vago, y creo que tienen razón.

Rigby

* * *

 _Hola a todos, soy el autor (seguramente se me conozca como KevinTheFanficWriter), y esta es mi primera historia aquí. He pensado en "buscarme" un rato cada día o cada dos días para continuar con estas "Memorias". Espero que os guste, comentad que os parece y si queréis darme ideas. Estas "notas" o "comentarios" al final del capítulo estarán escritos en cursiva, separados del resto de la historia._

 _Un saludo._

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J.G. Quintel y Cartoon Network_


	2. ENTRADA 2

**Lunes,** **4 de Mayo**

¡Las tareas que manda Benson apestan! ¡Y literalmente!

Hoy nos ha mandado limpiar la fuente. Estaba cubierta de los desechos de las sucias palomas.

También nos ha mandado cortar el césped alrededor de nuestra casa.

Y luego tenemos que lavar los platos. ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Me niego a limpiar las sobras de comida!

Me aburría, así que vine a la habitación para seguir escribiendo en mi d-¡MEMORIAS! Sigo insistiendo en que esto no es mi diario de cosas sentimentales.

Ya oigo a Benson gritando otra vez. Seguro que se ha enterado de que me he escaqueado un rato. Bueno, yo me voy antes de que Mordecai me eche las culpas.

Rigby

* * *

 _Puede_ _que por ahora no haya puesto mucho contenido. Aún así, espero que_ _os vaya gustando. Recordad mandar un comentario si hay alguna duda o_ _sugerencia._

 _Un_ _saludo._

" _Historias_ _Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus_ _personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network_


	3. ENTRADA 3

**Miércoles, 6 de Mayo**

Ayer no me sentía con ganas para escribir nada.

Tampoco es que pudiera. Bueno, tenía su explicación. Mientras limpiábamos el desván mi amigo Mordecai y yo, nos encontramos una especie de "esfera" de cristal. Salimos un momento afuera para verla con la luz del día, y empezó a brillar.

Luego acabó soltando un rinoceronte, con pinta como de fantasma, que empezó a tirar árboles y demás por todo el parque.

Finalmente pudimos detenerlo, aunque Benson nos echó la bronca por "tocar" las cosas que Pops guarda en el desván. No sé cómo quiere que "limpiemos" sin "tocar" nada.

La televisión es aburrida. Lo mejor que echan suelen ser los anuncios de videojuegos. Y una serie a la que Mordecai y yo estamos aficionados. El problema es verla sin que Benson nos pille.

A propósito, Musculitos está empezando a investigar. Le resulta extraño que haga "escapadas" del trabajo, para escribir en mis memorias. Antes casi encuentra el libro en el montón de ropa de mi trampolín, así que tengo que guardarlo en otra parte.

Rigby

* * *

 _El próximo capítulo tardaré varios días en subirlo, disculpen las molestias._

 _Un saludo._

" _Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network_


	4. ENTRADA 4

**Lunes, 11 de Mayo**

Sinceramente, no me he sentido con humor para escribir nada estos días. Según el tiempo en la tele, ha venido una ola de calor sobre nuestra zona.

Benson nos ha tenido haciendo más tareas, incluso mandarnos a todos a regar el césped de todo el parque para que el sol no lo seque.

Hoy fuimos además a la cafetería de siempre, pero Margaret no estaba allí. Eileen dijo que se había tomado un día libre después de varios días con el local a tope de gente.

Esta vez he escondido mis Memorias en otra parte de la habitación. No voy a decir dónde. Yo sólo espero que Musculitos no se atreva a rebuscar otra vez entre mis cosas, es incómodo pensar en eso.

Mañana será otro día. Ya estamos en la habitación y Mordecai se ha dormido nada más apoyarse sobre la almohada.

Rigby

* * *

 _Buenas a todos._

 _Estoy de exámenes, así que no he podido subir un capítulo en varios días._

 _Espero que esta historia guste. ¡Dejad algún comentario! ¿Sugerencias? Últimamente no tengo muchas ideas para continuar con esto, así que acepto sugerencias._

 _Un Saludo_

 _-KTFW (KevinTheFanficWriter)_

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network_


	5. ENTRADA 5

**ENTRADA #5**

¿Qué día es hoy, en serio? He perdido el calendario.

Bueno, da igual. ¿Cómo se quitan las manchas de café de la ropa?

Hoy estábamos en la cafetería, como de costumbre. Yo llevaba una camiseta de "Mordecai y los Rigbys", porque quería darme una vuelta con ella. Y cómo no, cierto azulejo que tenía sentado a mi lado va y le pega un codazo a mi taza de café "accidentalmente" mientras trataba de quedar con Margaret. Y me lo ha tirado encima. Acabo de sacar la camiseta de la lavadora y sigue igual.

Me las pagarás, Mordecai. Sé dónde duermes. Y sé dónde guardas los rotuladores permanentes...

Skips me ha recomendado que use algo llamado "Danish Oxi-function". Se escribía así, ¿No?

Al final vamos a ver una película este viernes en el cine. Pero no me quieren decir cuál es.

Luego, hemos aprovechado para entrar a internet y nos hemos encontrado con un juego. ¿Cómo era...? Ah, sí, se llamaba "Minecfarjrt" o algo así. Va de construir utilizando triáng... no, espera... ¡cubos! Creo...

Bueno, da lo mismo. Mordecai está obsesionado con probarlo. Pero vale 20 pavos, y Benson no nos va a pagar por adelantado. Ya nos hemos gastado la última paga. Al menos yo.

-Rigby

* * *

 _Seré breve: Tengo muchos exámenes, por lo que puedo tardar de un día a un par de semanas en subir un capítulo. Siempre que tenga tiempo. A partir de ahora, no pondré la fecha al inicio de un capítulo, ya que no sé cuanto puedo tardar en subir otro._

* * *

 _¡Sección de Respuestas para los comentarios!_

 _magdalena. nena.94: Gracias por la sugerencia, pero creo que un yaoi (o Morby, como se le quiera llamar) no pegaría mucho con esta historia. Sin embargo, no descarto la posibilidad hacer una historia o un one-shot (un sólo capítulo) de este estilo._

 _¡Recordad dejar un comentario!_

* * *

 _-Kevin (sí, prefiero poner esto antes que KTFW. Parecen las siglas de una emisora de radio :/)_

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network_


	6. ENTRADA 6

**ENTRADA #6**

Odio las olas de calor... ¿Por qué son tan calurosas? Sólo hacen que el trabajo en el parque sea más cansado. Y que Benson esté de mala uva todos los días... Bueno, ayer casi nos despide por no apagar la consola...

Por cierto, ¡Skips tenía razón! Probé ese detergente que tanto anuncian por la tele y el café de mi camiseta se limpió. Parece nueva. Mejor, porque ya estaba planeando mi venganza con los permanentes...

Tienen que haber más pelis en el cine. No sé cómo aquel día fuimos a ver una de esas películas sobre amor. ¡Apestan! Ojalá me hubiera enterado antes.

Además, ya tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar ese juego que tanto llama la atención a Mordecai. Pero tenemos... problemas de horario con el ordenador. Musculitos y Chócala tienen más horas que nosotros esta semana, y supongo que es cosa de Benson...

Nota para mí mismo: Debo esconder mis memorias en otra parte, que no sea el armario. Al final Mordecai las encontrará. ¿He dicho antes que las escondí ahí? Buf… Da igual. Ahora tengo que buscarme otro sitio, y bajo mi trampolín es demasiado obvio. ¡Qué marrón!

-Rigby

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Por fin subo un nuevo capítulo en esta historia. Sí... Hace un tiempo ya..._

 _Quería poner algo más aquí, pero ahora... No se me ocurre..._

 _Rigby: ¿Y si pones un anuncio de detergentes?_

 _Kevin: Eh... Mejor no... Pero gracias por la idea..._

 _Nada más, si os gusta la historia dejad un comentario_

 _-Kevin_

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J.G. Quintel y Cartoon Network_


	7. ENTRADA 7

**ENTRADA #7**

El calor que está haciendo estos días es insoportable. Lo mejor aún es que el aire acondicionado de nuestra casa se ha estropeado, y a Skips le faltan piezas para arreglarlo. ¡No tenemos ni ventilador! Y ni siquiera sopla viento, así que trabajar en el parque es aún peor.

Yo creo que tendremos que gastarnos el dinero del videojuego ese en un ventilador o algo. No puedo dormir por las noches, y estoy seguro de que ni Mordecai ni Pops pueden. Además, entre que sólo tenemos dos horas a la semana de ordenador, y que se apaga continuamente por el calor, valdrá más la pena comprar un ventilador.

Ojalá digan en las noticias que va a llover, así al menos haría un poco de frío. Ya, tampoco tanto, pero algo es mejor que nada.

Bien, Rigby, te has gastado una página entera del libro para hablar del calor. ¡Aaagh! Necesito distraerme. Voy a por un refresco.

-Rigby

* * *

 _Sí, hace demasiado calor y no se me ocurría otra cosa de la que hablar aquí. Necesito algo de inspiración. ¿Alguien tiene ideas?_

 _Rigby: No, pero tú deberías cambiar de tema. Leer esto da más calor. *se abanica con la página del capítulo* Y no sirve para refrescarse._

 _Kevin: Sí, lo que tú digas…_

 _Nada más, si os gusta recordad dejar un comentario._

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _Historias Corrientes/Un Show Más y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y Cartoon Network._


End file.
